<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acceptance by Blesfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080741">Acceptance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blesfire/pseuds/Blesfire'>Blesfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Witcher - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Denial, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Newborn, Sad Jaskier, pursue, unexpected</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blesfire/pseuds/Blesfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A child is the last thing that Geralt needs but at the same time something that is hard to earn for someone like him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft cry can be heard from room to room. As dawn approaches and windows opens wide ready to greet the newborn into their life. A child that was thought as impossible to exist at first due to Witcher infertility. Which is why they all believed this must be the work of magic or the world blessing.</p><p> </p><p>"He is so small."</p><p> </p><p>The girl with long blond hair comments, sitting on the edge of the bed as she stared at the magnificent creation. It has been so long since she last seen such thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed." The bard rock the newborn in his arms. "So delicate and fragile too."</p><p> </p><p>As the midwife helps cleaning up, a man with white platinum white hair just stood there at the corner of the room as he watched over them. Not a smile nor trouble look on his face shown as the other two continues to fond over the baby.</p><p> </p><p>"Geralt." Jaskier called him. "Would you like to hold him?"</p><p> </p><p>The witcher didn't reply back to the bard question, and later left the room. His steps are heavy, marching off without even closing the door as the two pair watches.</p><p> </p><p>"Is Geralt okay?" The princess asks, worried over her protector.</p><p> </p><p>This time, Jaskier keeps quiet as he himself isn't sure what to say.</p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>"It has your face."</p><p> </p><p>The old witcher drinks a glass of ale, standing not so far from Geralt who is still deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>"What's with the long face? A birth of a child should be celebrated, not to be grumpy about."</p><p> </p><p>Geralt gives him a look which the man ignores as he continues.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't you promise to do as best as you can? What kind of father are you to leave them alone like this?"</p><p> </p><p>As the rain starts to pour, Geralt is left alone again.</p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>This time, it was his ex who approached him.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remembered? When I told you about my past, of how my father sold me lower than the price of a pig?"</p><p> </p><p>Continue, he wipes his sword. But his ear is still listening as Yennerfer never once said a useless word of advice. Something the Witcher is glad for as it has been keeping them alive.</p><p> </p><p>"I truly despise him. For what he has done. And I also hate my mother who only begs but didn't take any action to save me." She takes a deep breath, as she remembered back the memories that she has long stored on the back of her head. "Your parents has done the same and it hurts you, will you let an innocent child experience the cruel thing as well?"</p><p> </p><p>It was then, something hits him on the chest.</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>"Hush, little one."</p><p> </p><p>Usually the child will sleep straightaway when he sang his lullaby but this time it doesn't work. As the child continues to swing his little hands as he cry out loud, begging for something that Jaskier can't understand. When he tries to feed him, the baby pushes him away. Even the diaper is empty, showing no sign of waste or disgusting smell. Even the burping method doesn't help which starts to aches Jaskier heart.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want? Please..." for the first in a long while, he starts feeling useless. Wondering what he has done wrong?</p><p> </p><p>Before he could start to cry, a pair of arms wrap around his. A warmth that he hasn't felt for so long.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he hungry?"</p><p> </p><p>Hearing that voice takes Jaskier breath away as he had thought that they were unwanted in the witcher life.</p><p> </p><p>But here they are now.</p><p> </p><p>Letting go of Jaskier, Geralt walk passed by him to look upon his child. Just like Vesemir has said to him, the child does have a slight resemblance to him. And also to Jaskier, as those eyes are too kind and soft to belong to a witcher.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly and carefully he picks up the small bundle, rocking him carefully in his arms. And like magic, the baby finally stops crying. As if his wishes has finally be fulfilled.</p><p> </p><p>"Geralt...."</p><p> </p><p>Seeing those teary eyes that stares back at him does make him feel guilty.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Quickly the bard shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>"No, there's nothing to apologise. You're here now, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." For Jaskier, for Ciri and for his newborn son. "There is no other place for me to go but here."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>